


White bodysuit

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew loves seeing Neil in lingerie, Clothed Sex, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neil's wearing lingerie, Older Andrew Minyard, Older Neil Josten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Spit As Lube, Unprotected Sex, sex against the dresser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: “Neil?!” he called out louder than the first two times. He moved towards their bedroom slowly. Was Neil hurt? Was that why he wasn’t answering? He walked faster now. When he reached door, he stopped. Neil wasn’t hurt, that much was clear.Neil was standing in front of their full-length body mirror, checking himself out. He was wearing a white lace bodysuit.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	White bodysuit

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than anticipated and I'm sure theres a few mistakes but I wanted to post this before going to bed!
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/woopy_thot/status/1235442918170583040?s=19) post on twitter!
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed.  
> English is not my first language, so mistakes is likely to have occurred.

Andrew hadn’t expected Neil to be home before him on a Friday evening. It was a rare occurrence. Neil would never miss a game for anything in the world.

Fridays usually meant game night and that meant Neil, sometimes, wouldn’t be home until Saturday morning or Saturday afternoon.

He had seen Neil’s Audi in the driveway in the morning when he left for work. It was likely that a teammate had pick him up and then would be drop him off again after a game. Neil still hated driving and he only used his car when it was absolutely necessary for him.

So, it didn’t surprise him when he saw Neil’s car in the driveway. He parked the Maserati next to the Audi and made sure he had everything he needed so he didn’t have to make an additional trip to the car.

What did surprise him was Neil’s shoes thrown across the entry way. His jacket carelessly thrown over the back of the couch – King happily curled up on it. He almost tripped over Neil’s duffel bag, that he – in his haste – had put by the stairs to the first floor of their house. Sir was curled up on Neil’s bag.

“Neil?” he called, but he as only met by silence. He frowned. Neil was clearly home by the looks for his bag and jacket in the living room and the cats sleeping on them told him that Neil had been home a while.

“Neil!?” he called again, moving to the kitchen to put away his empty lunch box. He noticed a bag from their local pizza shop on top of the stove and opened the oven. Neil had apparently learned from the last time he came home before Andrew did. He put his bag on the kitchen island and went back to the entry hall. He toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket before he made his way upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs be noticed the door to their bedroom was closed partially.

“Neil?!” he called out louder than the first two times. He moved towards their bedroom slowly. Was Neil hurt? Was that why he wasn’t answering? He walked faster now. When he reached door, he stopped. Neil wasn’t hurt, that much was clear.

Neil was standing in front of their full-length body mirror, checking himself out. He was wearing a white lace bodysuit. It complimented his tan skin well. The lace covering Neil’s ass was crawling up his but crack, but Andrew didn’t mind. It only made his ass look better. It made him look soft and it drew the attention away from his scars. He hadn’t heard Andrew or noticed him, because he was wearing those wireless noise-cancelling headphones Andrew had gotten him for his birthday.

He pushed the door open slowly. He didn’t want to spook Neil into regretting this. He had been sneaky about it, most likely because he had just discovered his lingerie kink and wasn’t ready to share it Andrew.

Neil turned around to cheek the back of the body, he noticed Andrew. Ha paled slightly and Andrew felt bad for spying on him.

“Andrew,” he said mostly to himself, taking the headphones off. “Y-You’re home early aren’t you?” he stuttered slightly. The front of the bodysuit was a deep V-neck, clearly meant for someone with a pair of boobs mounted to their chest, but Neil managed to fill it out well. It showed off Neil’s tiny waist because of the way the bodysuit was cut and sown. It also did _nothing_ to hide Neil’s already hardening erection. Had Neil gotten hard from the idea of Andrew walking in on him?

 _Jesus fuck,_ Andrew thought.

Andrew crossed the room in five wide strides. Neil dropped the headphones in surprise and cursed at himself for dropping them. Andrew didn’t care. He could buy him another pair.

“Neil,” he said. Neil’s Adam’s apple bobbed visibly as he swallowed.

“Yes?”

“What on earth are you wearing?”

Now Neil blushed. And Andrew wanted to push him up against the wall and take him right then and there.

“First if was hot pants Nicky bought you back in college and now a body stocking?”

“Body _suit_ ,” Neil emphasised, and Andrew shrugged. What was the difference even? He couldn’t tell and he didn’t care. He took another step forward, guiding Neil away from the full-length mirror. He didn’t stop until Neil was pressed against the dresser across from their bed. They had another mirror hanging over the dresser and Andrew had an idea. And Neil was probably going to hate him for it.

“Same thing,” he said as he put a hand on either side of Neil’s arms. “Why are you wearing it?”

Neil looked down, almost as if he ashamed for admitting it. His hands was fidgeting as he took in a deep breath before he explained.

“I saw it in the mall the other week. I wasn’t going to buy it, but then the sales assistant noticed me and in a panic, I bought it. It’s the first time I’m wearing it. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have spent money on it--”

Neil blabbed and all Andrew could do was to Neil’s mouth as he blabbed. He watched his slightly chapped lips, how his tongue darted out between them to wet his lips – a nervous habit Neil had picked up and Andrew assumed it was better than picking the skin around his nails.

“I’ll go and return it. I haven’t taken the tag off yet—”

“Neil.”

Neil stopped blabbering when Andrew said his name. He should have known it would have that effect.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes Andrew,” Neil replied in heartbeat. Andrew reached up and put a hand on Neil’s neck, then pulled Neil close in the same heartbeat as he replied, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Neil’s knees went weak, but he didn’t touch Andrew. He hadn’t been given permission yet, so he curled his fingers around the top edge of the dresser.

Andrew bit down on Neil’s lower lip, then pulled back. He let go of Neil’s neck and turned him around, until he was face to face with the mirror above the dresser. He ripped the tag off the back of the bodysuit and tossed it onto the surface of the dresser.

“Now you can’t return it,” he said watching for Neil’s reaction in the mirror. It was priceless. Neil dropped his jaw; his eyes went wider by the second as he came to the realization that Andrew _liked_ the bodysuit.

“You like it.”

Andrew gave him a flat look.

“I hate it,” he said. He emphasised it by dropping to his knees and pulled the lace covering his ass aside with one hand, exposing his naked skin to the air, his other hand holding onto Neil’s thigh, his thumb pressing into his inner thigh. He pressed a kiss to each ass cheek, hearing how the air left Neil’s lungs in a soft exhale.

“I want to eat you out. Yes or no—”

“ _Yes_. God. Fucking yes Drew,” Neil gasped before Andre had even asked the question. He was already preparing himself by putting his elbows and hands flat on the surface. He knew how easy it was for him to get lost in pleasure when Andrew rimmed him.

“God can’t help you here Neil,” he said as he swatted Neil’s thigh, forcing a gasp from his lips. He leaned in sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Neil’s ass hard enough for it bruise, but not hard enough for it hurt. He spread Neil’s ass cheeks apart and blew hot air onto Neil’s puckered hole. It twitched and Andrew couldn’t help but smirk. He leaned in and licked from the back of Neil’s balls to his hole. He hummed and Neil moan.

“Oh, fuck Drew,” he moaned unintelligently into the air. His head fell forward onto his hands, his breathing getting faster as Andrew licked into him.

Neil could clearly remember the first time Andrew rimmed him back in college.

He had been confused at first. Confused as to how it could have felt that good to have Andrew’s tongue on him and _in_ him and Andrew’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock. Confused as to how it was possible to have an orgasm that powerful, that earthshakingly good, he almost passed out. He hadn’t, thankfully, because if he had it would have been embarrassing.

A broken gasp left Neil when Andrew pushed in a finger and when he met no resistance, he eased in another finger.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil cried softly. Andrew was already curling his fingers up against Neil’s prostate, causing his legs to wobble under Andrew’s touch. “Andrew. Fuck me. You have to fuck me, yeah? _Oh fuck_.”

Oh, how he loved it when Neil begged without saying the word he hated the most.

He had noticed there three small metal buttons at the crotch of the bodysuit, and he considered popping them for a second, but decided against it. He wanted to see Neil cum in it. He wanted to see him dirty it. He stood up, undoing his belt and the button on his slacks. He pulled the zipper down, then wriggled his slacks and boxers down just enough for him to free his hard, aching cock. He knew spit was a good lubricant, but it would have to do for now. He spat into his hand and smeared it around himself.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of spit on his cock, he grabbed the lace fabric and a handful of Neil’s ass, exposing his hole. Neil’s head snapped up, his back straightening slightly.

“Watch yourself in the mirror Neil,” Andrew said as the tip of his cock pushed against Neil’s hole, slowly pushing inside of him. He watched Neil in the mirror in front of them. Neil’s eyes slid closed, his mouth agape as Andre slid inside of him, bottoming out. It wasn’t an easy slide in since they hadn’t used lube.

“ _Oh_ , fucking… hell Drew,” Neil gasped, his eyes opening just enough for him to watch Andrew’s brows furrow and his lips curled into a snarl in the mirror. A blush was making it’s way up Andrew’s pale cheeks. “ _Fuck_ , have you always been this bi— _Oh fuck!_ ” he sobbed loudly, when Andrew’s hips thrust forward suddenly. He didn’t even get to finish his sentence.

Neil knew exactly how big Andrew was and Neil had a feeling Andrew didn’t want to hear that, when he was buried to the hilt in Neil’s lace covered ass.

Andre didn’t tell Neil to stay silent. He liked how vocal Neil got during sex and this was new for both of them.

“Watch yourself in the mirror Neil.”

Neil did.

He was surprised by how needy and how flustered he looked. His cheeks were red, his mouth hang open and drool dripped from his lower lip. He was embarrassed for some reason. This wasn’t like him. He was usually composed and snarky and running his mouth as if he was being paid for it. He tightened around Andrew, causing him to hiss and groan.

“Fuck Neil.”

One hand slid into Neil’s hair when it fell forward a time too many, pulling it backward by his hair. His hips began to move faster, harder. The dresser banged against the wall and the mirror looked like it was dangerously close to falling off the wall.

When Andrew’s cock pressed against his prostate, he sobbed.

“I’m so close Drew, so close.”

“Then cum baby.”

Neil didn’t need any more encouragement from Andrew. He came against his stomach, messing up the lace on his stomach as he came. He shook, his ass tightening around Andrew once more, forcing another series of hisses and groans leave him. He let go of Neil’s hair, letting his head fall forward against his own hands. He put hands on Neil’s his hips, his hands sliding up his tiny waist. Andrew loved Neil’s tiny waist, even if he would never admit it. His fingers dug into Neil’s waist, holding him still as he thrust in once, twice, three times before he came with grunt.

“Fuck.”

Neil sighed, pressing his ass back towards Andrew just to be a tease. Andrew swatted his ass and glared at Neil in the mirror. Neil gasped at smack. His ass cheek stung a little. He pulled out of Neil and adjusted the fabric he had pulled aside.

“Be nice baby.”

“Not sorry.”

“Fucking menace,” Andrew sighed. He adjusted his jeans and boxers, not bothering with closing them. He went over to the bed and sat down. “What are you even doing home now Neil? Weren’t you supposed to be in New York for a game?”

Neil adjusted the body, frowning at the drying cum on his stomach.

“Cancelled. They can’t put together a team with all the injuries they have this season. Didn’t know until this morning, so I decided to surprise you,” Neil said as he walked over to the full-length mirror. He could see Andrew on the bed in the mirror. He bit his lower lip softly. He turned around again, facing Andrew. “Do you like it? The bodysuit?”

Andrew looked up; a brow slightly raised. He tilted his head as he took in Neil’s appearance once more. The deep V-neck, his tiny insinuated waist, his long legs. The white lace and fabric complimented Neil’s tan skin.

“It suits you Neil. Don’t worry about it.”

Neil grinned wide and carefree as he tackled Andrew onto the bed, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)


End file.
